Mein Liebe
by Karen Kirkland Beilschmidt
Summary: Es la historia de amor entre indecencia y aristocracia, el zorro enamorado de una fina flor de loto, el amor que comenzo como una amistad entre niños crecera y dara sus frutos , es un fic PruNyoAus y con un poco de AusHun, Lemmon pero deberan esperar hasta almenos el cap dos o tres...
1. Ore-sama llega para quedarse

**bueno este es mi primer fic de hetalia espero no sean duros conmigo, es un PruNyoAus, pero en el aparecen Austria(Roderich sera el hermano de la protagonista) y Hungria (la esposa de Austria ) los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y bueno espero que disfruten.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Austria, el sol que se colaba por las ventanas hacia brillar el encerado suelo de la gran casa.

En la sala de estar, Rachell Edelstein ordenaba unas partituras mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, tan concentrada estaba que no noto a su hermano entrar a verla -se puede seber ¿que esperas?- el castaño ya la habia visto mirar mas de 5 veces por la ventana

nerviosa contesto- pues...no espero a nadie, solo miro el paisaje ya que el dia esta muy lindo- acomodo las partituras y se las entrego a el-ya termine con ellas-

El austriaco las recibio y asintio con la cabeza mientras se retiraba al salon de musica-ya sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas, Elizabeta esta en la cocina y pronto vendra a hacerte compañia-se retira

aliviada suelta un suspiro justo cuando la hungara se apoya en el marco de la puerta- guten morgen Elizabeta- la saludo cordialmente

- el sr Austria no menciono que ud esperara a una persona- le lanzo el ataque de inmediato- ¿a quien espera?- la interrogo

la germana rio-me has atrapado Elizabeta, espero que mi bruder no se diera cuenta-

de pronto el sonido de un motor interrumpio su charla, era un auto aleman, color negro del cual bajaron dos personas y llamaron a la puerta siendo atendidos por Hungria-Sr Ludwig y ugh...Gilbert, veo que han vuelto de su viaje ¿que los trae por aqui?-

El menor se areglo el cabello y procedio a responder- bueno la verdad mi infantil hermano no dejaba de decir que debíamos viajar a Austria y nunca me dijo el porque-

La hungara y el aleman voltearon para buscar al prusiano y hacerlo hablar pero quedaron en silencio, la escena frente a ellos era respuesta mas que suficiente, en ella se veia al albino abrazando firmemente a la austriaca y esta le correspondía casi hundiendose en su pecho

Elizabeta se cruzo de brazos- asi que a el esperaba...- realmente no le parecia raro, ellos no se veian hace meses y de pequeños se tenian un gran cariño y Prusia siempre la protegia

_Flash back_

_una pequeña de unos cuatro años en apariencia caminaba por el borde de una colina no muy inclinada, cuando de pronto resbalo y callo por esta hasta la orilla del lago, tubo suerte de no caer el agua, asustada dirigid la mirada a su rodilla la cual sangraba por la caída callo en llanto de inmediato llamando la atención de alguien que pasaba cerca de alli._

_era un chico de cabello blanco platinado, ojos carmesí y de unos 6 años en apariencia, al ver y escuchar llorar a la niña este se le acerco y se arrodillo a su altura_

_-¿te encuentras bien?-tenia un semblante muy serio, vestia una tunica blanca con una cruz negra_

_la pequeña al verlo se puso nerviosa y solo atino a mover un poco la pierna herida para que este la viera_

_el muchacho rompio parte de su capa blanca y le envolvio la rodilla- ¿estas mejor?-_

_la castaña lo miro y asintio con la cabeza-d-danke-su mirada la ponia nerviosa era intimidante_

_la ayudo a levantarse y le interrogo- eres hermana del srto podrido ¿verdad?-vio que ella lo miraba con cara de no comprender-eres la hermana de Austria a eso me refiero-_

_-ja, mi nombre es Rachell Edelstein, y ¿el tuyo?-_

_-Gilbert Beilschmit, el gran Prusia-hce una pose extraña y la pequeña lo mira y se rie_

_-eres gracioso-le sonrie dulcemente-¿quieres ser mi amigo?-_

_el pequeño acepto dudoso, pero conforme pasaron los minutos su vinculo comenzo a fortalecerse, tanto asi que despues de eso el iba todos los dias a a casa de Austria para sacarla a jugar a pesar que el hermano mayor de ella se opussiera a su mistad ya que lo consideraba mala influecia, asi que aveces Rachell huia por la ventana de su cuarto.y en las noches de lluvia ella lo escondia en su cuarto colandolo por la misma ventana_

_Fin del Flashback_

-oh mein madchen solo queria verte- la albino la separo para mirarla al rostro-cada dia eres casi tan asombrosa como yo pero siempre muy bella-

-Pru-chan no has cambiado en nada liebe- la austriaca le sonrie tiernamente

la hungara codeo al rubio-el vino por algo que le pertenece, el corazon de la srta Austria-

_de pronto el mayor de los austriacos aparecio en la sala- ¡oye idiota suelta a mi hermana!- se le acerco al prussian desafiante_

_-kesesese~ pues no srto no la sotare ella es mia-abraza fuerte a la austriaca_

_la austriaca rie- basta Gilbert, mi hermano se va a enfadar-la chica se pone de pie y camina hacia el pasillo-trae tus cosas liebe hay que acomodarlas-_

_en ese momento nadie procesaba bien... el albino llego a Austria para quedarse... _

_-ja liebe voy para alla- el obediente prusiano fue por sus maletas al auto y volvio entrar_

_...y desde cuando se llamaban tan cariñosamente, Hungria fue la primera en detectar que la amistad de ellos dos habia cambiado y el pobre de Roderich estaba petrificado mientras que el menor de los alemanes se despedi ya que estaria ocupado_

_Cayo la noche, en una de las dos habitaciones la hungara y el austriaco yacian acostados en su cama matrimonial, el estaba molesto de haber tenido que permitir a ese indecente vivir y dormir bajo su mismo techo y para rematar compartia la cama con su hermanita. y ella solo tenia que escucharlo quejarse toda la noche_

_-Sr Austria necesito dormir, si me va a mantener despierta por eso mejor me voy al sofa-se acomoda a su lado- ud sabe la unica razon por la cual yo estaria despierta a estas horas-cierra los ojos_

_-lo siento Eli, no queria molestarte-bosteza-guten natch -le besa la frente y deja sus gafas en la mesita de noche_

_y en la habitacion coninua ambos dormian la austriaca en su camison de seda blanco acomodada en el blanquecino pecho del ex caballero teutonico, y sobre la mesita de noche jonto a las gafas de Rachell estaba Gilbird..._

_Coninuara..._

**_personalmente no se cuantos capitulos le haga tal vez sean solo dos, actualizare el proximo sabado o eso intentare_**

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Rebeldía e indecente pasion

**Capitulo 2 disfruten!**

a la mañana siguiente, el austriaco fue el primero en levantarse o almenos eso penso hasta que escucho una estruendosa guitarra electrica hacer saltar media casa y a la hungara de la cama.

-¡Prusia!- hungria sale de la habitacion sarten en mano lista para noquear al ruidoso albino, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dichoso instrumento estaba en manos de la austriaca y el de ojos carmesi le aplaudia emocionado- srta Austria ¿que hace?-

la austrica volteo de inmediato al escuchar a su "cuñada" hablarle- oh! guten morgen Elizabetha-le sonrie- Gilbert me enseña a tocar la guitarra, el dice que me veo bien con ella en las manos-

de la nada aparece Roderich en la sala a recriminar al prusiano- Oh baka-san! como se te ocurre enseñarle esas cosas a Rachell, en esta casa se toca musica clasica -mira a su hermana- ¿y tu violin?-

la ojivioleta se puso nerviosa-bueno, Gil dijo que era anticuado y poco asombroso...- vio a su hermano ponerse palido -¿bruder?-

el austriaco solo se retiro al cuarto de musica en silencio bajo la mirada de los otros tres, la hungara preocupada le siguio y el albino se largo a reir sentado en el sofa

En la tarde cuando tanto Elizabetha como Roderich pensaban que todo estaba en calma, de pronto se oyeron las fuertes pisadas de los caballos en el jardin...

-Sr Austria, ¿ud autorizo la equitación en el patio?- Hungria sabia la respuesta pero le parecio divertido preguntar y ver la reaccion de su acompañante

el castaño se levanto de golpe y salio al jardin para ver un destrozo de macetas, flores y cesped arruinados- mi jardin...- ve a su querida hermana pasar rapidamente en un caballo- Schwester! ¿que significa todo este desorden?-la mira bien- y ¿porque llevas pantalones? ¿donde esta tu vestido?- una venita comenzaba a aparecer

la recien mencionada da la vuelta en el equino para quedar junto a su hermano- bueno Prusia y yo hicimos una carrera hasta la ciudad de ida y vuelta, ¡creo que gane!- trato de hacer reir a su hermano pero por el contrario se enfado mas aun

- ¡¿fuiste a la ciudad vestida asi?!- era el colmo, ese indecente estaba transformando a su refinada hermanita menor -ve a ponerte tu vestido Rachell y sin chistar- justo en ese momento aparece el albino en su igualmente caballo blanco

- ¡oye señorito podrido! ¿porque le gritas a mein mädchen?- el Prusiano se veia medio molesto por esa accion del austriaco con su hermana

-¡yo la estoy corrigiendo de las atrocidades que tu le enseñas idiota!- estaba muy enojado, pero en ves de asustar al ex teuton causo que este se echara a reir

muerto de risa el albino dejo su caballo y entro a la casa por su novia...

Dos semanas despues, una noche de invierno,el de ojos carmesi y la austriaca se besaban con pasion sobre la cama, ninguno de los dos queria respirar pero era necesario, el prusiano comenzo a besarle el cuello mientras se deshacia de la blusa que traia puesta ella colando sus manos y apretando uno de sus pechos haciendola gemir

-Gii-Gilbert- su voz ya no salia correctamente, lo que entusiasmo mas al germano haciendolo apresurar las cosas, se fuedirecto al vestido de Nyo Austria quitandolo de un tiron junto a sus bragas, la miro a los ojos y luego comenzo a lamer su intinidad-mmh, aah Prusia-

el mencionado se quito el pantalon y su boxer para acomodarse entre las piernas de Rachell ya que su anatomia ya estaba dura y necesitaba bajarla-¿estas segura? no quiero obligarte a nada, eso no seria awesome-

ella asiente-si es contigo esta bien-lo besa y se afirma de su espalda mientras ve que Gilbert comienza a invadir su estrecho territorio poco a poco-du-duele!-

-tranqu-quila liebe falta poco-cuando entra del todo se queda ahi un momento y luego comienza a moverse lentamente aumentando la velocidad con el tiempo

ya al rato el dolor fue remplazado por placer, los gemidos de ambos se oian bastante fuertes, tanto asi que Hungria quien se habia levantado al baño los escucho- santo cielo el sr Austria se va a morir-

finalmente al alcanzar el orgasmo, el prusiano se corrio en el interior de la austriaca estremeciendola de golpe, luego se dejo caer a un lado acomodandola sobre el para dormir, ambos ignorando que en el interior de Rachell la vida comenzaba a formarse...

**y ese fue el cap 2 se que el lemmon esta horrendo pero no puedo hacer mas**

**son las 3:00 am y estoy muriendo... dejen reviews que el botoncito no muerde**


End file.
